Cinderella
by Kagane Mikasa-san05
Summary: Ini adalah cerita Cinderella yang di parodikan, dan silahkan baca! /Warning: Typo, gaje, Shounen-ai, dan sisa warning ada di dalam/


halo~ kembali bersama Mikasa!

hore! fic. baru~ fic baru~

hehehe! fic ke-2 rangkap fic one shoot pertama saya! WAHAHAHA!

dan tentu saja shounen-ai#makgedebuk!

oke langsung aja!

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid dan perangkatnya(?) bukanlah punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya!**

**Warning!: Typo, gaje, OOT, OOC, Shounen-ai, Author ikut main, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hoh? Gak tau artinya? Ya udah deh….bahasa lain….mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni, ga tau juga? Oke deh ganti bahasa, once upon a time, GA TAU JUGA!? YA UDAH MATI AJA SONO LO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf saya ulangi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada jaman dahulu kala, di sebuah rumah hiduplah seorang anak yang bernama Cendrillon-eeh…salah Cinderella, dia hidup bersama ayah dan ibunya, suatu ketika ibu Cinderella jatuh sakit dan meninggal. Ayahnya pun menikah lagi dengan seorang janda yang memiliki 2 anak, tak lama setelah itu juga ayah Cinderella juga sakit dan meninggal, Dan disitulah penderitaan nya dimulai.

Ibu tirinya memaksa Cinderella untuk bekerja dan sedangkan kedua anaknya itu dimanjakan, mungkin status Cinderella bukan anak di rumah itu, melainkan seorang PEMBANTU, dia disuruh memasak, menyapu mengepel, mencuci, dan melayani mereka, namun Cinderella tetap percaya, di sebuah penderitaan pasti ada kebahagiaan.

Ya sudah tanpa basa-babi(?), kita langsung ke cerita sekarang.

Di pagi yang cerah, ketika burung-burung berkicauan, siapa yang benyangka bahwa burung-burung cantik ini ialah teman dari Cinderella, burung-burung berkicauan di depan jendela kamar nya, membuat si Cinderella itu terbangun. Mau tau tampang Cinderella seperti apa? Oh oh…jangan salah….ini berbeda dengan Cinderella pada umumnya.

Dia memiliki surai biru ocean pendek dengan mata warna yang senada dengan rambutnya dan wajah yang manis. You-know-who lah….udah tahu? Udah lihat fandom? Vocaloid kan? Kaiko? Salah bung! Yang bener itu Kaito….hah? kaget? Oh…ayolah…udah baca warning kan?sudah? yaudah lanjut.

Cinderella pun membuat seulas senyuman manis kepada burung-burung yang mencoba membangunkannya.

Oh…aku belum bilang ya? Kalo…Cinderella itu….laki-laki? Oke-oke maaf ane lupa ngetik! Jangan todongkan kapak itu dan memasang wajah yandere segala dong! Oke ane jelasin!

Cinderella itu laki-laki, kenapa dia memakai pakaian perempuan? Hmm….salahkan kedua kakak tiri mesum- nya itu, Cinderella a.k.a Kaito itu disuruh memakai baju ala maid, apa? Aku belum bilang kalo kedua kakak tiri Cinderella itu laki-laki juga? Ehem….oke…hahaha…sori dori mori stroberi ya…ane lupa ngetik.

Ya…tapi kedua kakak tirinya (Akaito dan Mikuo) itu GAY! You-know! GAY! Mereka aja suka sama pangeran kok! Mereka rela pake baju cewek plus dandan ala cewek demi menarik perhatian pangeran! Padahal pangerannya sama sekali gak ngelirik mereka hahaha! Pea lo berdua! (AkaitoMikuo: *nge-deathglare Author*)

Cinderella a.k.a Kaito pun juga begitu, tapi dia menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan sempat membuang rasa sukanya kepada pangeran tersebut. Apa gunaya coba? Suka sama sesama laki-laki? (Kaito: alah thor! Jangan menutupi diri, semua juga tahu kalo elu itu fujoshi) tapi tak ada salahnya berharap bukan?

Oke bek tu stori

Cinderella pun membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju maid lalu pergi menuju dapur. Tentu saja untuk menyiapkan sarapan ketiga MONSTER-nya itu. Karena sebelum dipanggil dia harus menyiapkannya agar gak dimarahi. Tak lama setelah itu-

"CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA! MANA MAKANANNYA!?". Teriak sang kakak tiri a.k.a Mikuo dari kejauhan

"CINDERELLA! AKU LAPAR! CEPAT BAWAKAN MAKANANNYA!". Teriak sang kakak tiri a.k.a Akaito dari kejauhan

"CINDERELLA!BAWAKAN MAKANYANNYA!". Teriak sang ibu tiri a.k.a Luka dari kejauhan

Dan yang dipanggil hanya menghela nafas berat dan menjawab…

"iya…tunggu sebentar…". (Mikasa: Ini Kaito teriak lho, saking kalemnya dia)

Cinderella pun membawa sarapan tersebut menuju kamarnya masing-masing, pertama dari Mikuo.

"selamat pagi Mikuo-onii san, bagaimana tidur anda? Nyenyak?". Ucap Cinderella sopan nan kalem sambil meletakkan makanan Mikuo di sebelah ranjang Mikuo

Mikuo pun hanya memasang wajah mesum dan memegang dagu Cinderella. Mikasa yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum ala fujoshi #gananyabloon

"tentu saja nyenyak Cinderella, sepertinya kau akan menjadi uke yang manis dan baik ya…". jawab Mikuo dengan suara HENTAI dan melepas genggamannya di dagu Cinderella

Cinderella hanya menghela nafas dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Mikuo dan menuju kamar Akaito.

"selamat pagi Akaito-nii san, ini sarapannya…" . ucap Cinderella sopan dan kalem dan meletakkan sarapan Akaito di sebelah ranjangnya

"letakkan saja disitu, cepat pergi karena aku gak mau liat muka kamu!". Jawab Akaito dingin

"baiklah Akaito-nii san". Ucap Cinderella lalu meninggalkan kamar Akaito

Selanjutnya kamar ibu tiri labilnya itu. Walau dia memiliki postur tubuh yang menurut laki-laki itu WAW, namun sikapnya tak seindah tubuhnya, dari luar memang dia baik, tapi kalo udah dirumah dan ketemu ama Kaito #capekahngetikCinderellamulu. Sifat aslinya akan muncul

"se-". mau bilang selamat pagi, eh….si Luka udah motong duluan

"tidak usah berlagak sok manis, cepat bersihkan rumah lalu belanja ke pasar! Bahan-bahan makanan mulai habis!". Perintah Luka dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar

Kaito hanya mengangguk pelan dan meletakkan sarapannya di sebelah ranjang milik Luka. Dan meninggalkan Luka, dan memulai membersihkan rumah, mulai mengepel, menyapu, membersih kan jendela, mencuci piring, membersihkan aula.

"hah…semua sudah beres….tinggal pergi kepasar…". gumam Kaito sambil menghela nafas

Kaito pun mengganti baju maid-nya dengan baju perempuan yang sederhana namun terlihat manis jika yang memakai itu Kaito. Kaito pun berjalan keluar menuju pasar yang terlihat ramai itu.

SKIP SKIP (skip time udah mainstream)

Setelah berbelanja kepasar Kaito menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke taman kota, dan melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang terdapat di taman itu seperti bunga Lily, Chamomile, mawar, de el el #malesnyebutin. Karena Kaito hanya terfokus pada bunga-bunga itu dia jadi tak memperhatikan jalan dan akhirnya-

BRUAAKKK

Kaito pun menabrak seseorang, sontak Kaito pun segera membereskan belanjaannya yang berceceran dan meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi, siapa sangka jika yang ditabraknya itu….pangeran?

"ma-maafkan aku pangeran…a-aku tidak memperhatikan jalan…". ucap Kaito sambil membungkuk berkali-kali

"ah…tidak apa-apa…berdirilah….tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu…". ucap pangeran sambil mendongakkan wajah Kaito

Udah tahu kan? Pangerannya siapa? YAP! Si banci ungu taman la-#plokplokplok *dilempar terong* emm…maksud ane Gakupo…hehehe…ya udah bek tu stori.

"ta-tapi…". kata Kaito membantah

"sudah…kita duduk dulu bagaimana?". Ajak pangeran a.k.a Gakupo

Kaito hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan berjalan mengikuti Gakupo. Mereka pun duduk di kursi dekat air mancur di taman itu, romantis bukan?

"ano…pangeran….".

"Gakupo…panggil aku Gakupo, boleh ku tahu namamu?". Tanya Gakupo

'akan gawat jika pangeran mengetahui namaku'. Batin Kaito

"ehem….permisi…halo….apakah ada orang?". Ucap Gakupo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mata Kaito

"ah….aku harus pergi….orang dirumah sudah menungguku! Jaa…Gakupo…". ucap Kaito langsung pergi

* * *

Di istana kerajaan

"oh…wajah uke yang manis…aku benar kan Haku?". Tanya sang ratu a.k.a Gakuko

"anda benar yang mulia". Jawab Haku sang maid pribadinya

"sepertinya dia pintar dalam rumah tangga, baiklah kita adakan pesta dansa untuk mencari laki-laki manis itu…". perintah Gakuko sang ratu fujoshi itu

"baiklah yang mulia, saya akan urus undangan pesta dansa-nya". Ucap Haku lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang ratu

Sudah lihat percakapan disana? Ya…Gakuko menstalker anaknya melalui kamera tersembunyi yang di letakkan di kerah baju Gakupo. Heh tunggu dulu…kok ada kamera tersembunyi, terus kenapa si ratu pake laptop Eggplant(plesetan laptop ap*le) hah? Yah…anggap saja sebuah keajaiban fic gaje ini, kalo Mikasa yang nulis fic ini, semua yang gak mungkin menjadi mungkin #emangnyaelutuhanapa?.

* * *

Di rumah Kaito

"DASAR BODOH! BELANJA LAMA BANGET!". Bentak Luka sambil mendorong Kaito ke tembok

"ittai…ma-maafkan aku nyonya Luka…aku…".

"AKU TAK BUTUH PENJELASAN DARI MULUT DUSTA MU ITU! SEBAGAI HUKUMANNYA! KAU HARUS MEMBERSIHKAN SELURUH ISI RUMAH INI!". Bentak Luka sekali lagi kemudian meninggalkan Kaito

"ba-baik nyonya…". Kaito hanya menjawab pelan

"weee!". Mikuo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya

"rasakan…". ejek Akaito

Si iblis bertubuh malaikat ini marah besar pada Kaito karena Kaito pulang terlambat dan Kaito harus membersihkan seluruh isi rumah. Malang sekali nasib anda Kaito…

Kaito membersihkan satu persatu bagian rumah sambil bersenandung kecil, memang Kaito memiliki suara paling indah dibandingkan dengan kedua kakak tirinya (AkaitoMikuo: *nge-deathglare author lagi*)

Sepertinya ada yang nge-deathglare gue nih…wah….Akaito sama Mikuo….apa kalian?emang bener kok sesuai cerita, Cinderella itu suaranya paling bagus dari kakak tirinya…oke deh bek tu stori

Tiba-tiba senandungnya terpotong karena ada suara-

Ddok ddok bang mu na pe wat da  
Deu reo gal geon de Heo ra geun gu ha ji a nuel ge

Orang yang mengetuk pintu, tapi kok…si -SeeU malah ikut nyanyi ya? Padahal kan dia gak dapet peran….biarkan saja. And bek tu stori

"wah ada tamu…". Kaito pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya

"selamat siang, saya adalah Haku Clarissa, maid pribadi nyonya Gakuko gast Venomania sekaligus adipati agung kerajaan Asmodine untuk memberikan ini". Kata Haku sambil menodongkan sebuah amplop

"apa ini yang mulia?". Tanya Kaito sopan

"itu undangan pesta dansa kerajaan, nona, katanya untuk mencari seorang pria atau wanita untuk dijadikan istri atau uke pangeran Gakupo gast Venomania". Jelas Haku nyeplos

"ba-baiklah…". Jawab Kaito sweatdropped

"saya pergi dulu, banyak yang undangan yang belum saya bagikan…permisi". ucap Haku sambil menundukkan badan

Kaito juga menundukkan badan-nya, kemudia menutup pintu-nya kemudian mendatangi ruangan yang dibuat untuk berlatih suara ke-dua kakak tirinya. Lalu-

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Sou iu atsukai kokoroete!". Mikuo bernyanyi seperti bom nuklir rasanya

TOK TOK TOK

Kaito pun mengetuk pintu, dan dibalas-nya oleh Luka

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!". Omel Luka

"ta-tapi aku membawakan undangan kerajaan…". jawab Kaito dari luar

Seketika kedua kakak tiri-nya pun heboh dan berebut membukakan pintu kemudian menyeret Kaito menuju Luka.

"MANA UNDANGAN-NYA!". Kata Luka gak woles

"i-ini…". ucap Kaito pelan sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop

"biar aku yang baca ibu!". Ucap Mikuo sambil menarik amplop itu tapi gagal

"biar aku yang baca, Mikuo…". kata Luka

* * *

_Undangan dari kerajaan Asmodine_

_Kami dari keluarga kerajaan mengundang anda ke pesta dansa yang di tujukan untuk mencari pasangan yang cocok untuk putra kami, Gakupo Gast Venomania. Laki-laki maupun perempuan nanti malam pukul 07.00_

_Nb: yang laki-laki tetap memakai gaun perempuan yang manis_

* * *

"pesta dansa nanti malam?wah…aku harus dandan yang cantik, Cinderella cepat cuci gaun ini lalu dandani aku semanis mungkin dan..dan…". ucap Akaito dan Mikuo sambil menaruh beberapa banyak gaun kearah Kaito

Sementara Kaito hanya tersenyum sendiri dan sepertinya membayangkan jika dia berdansa dengan Gakupo.

Dan Mikuo menatap sinis Kaito

"heh…ada apa dengan si bodoh ini? Huh?". Tanya Akaito

"mungkin dia sedang membayangkan dirinya berdansa dengan pangeran hahaha….gak mungkin! Jika saja ibu tidak mengizinkannya ikut pergi!". Lanjut Mikuo

"eh…memangnya aku….tidak boleh pergi?". Tanya Kaito yang sepertinya kecewa

"tentu tidak…kau akan memalukan keluarga ini, gaun saja kau tidak punya, dan juga kau harus membersihkan kebun belakang! Dan cepat dandani Akaito dan Mikuo!". Perintah Luka

"ba-baik". Ucap Kaito sambil menahan tangisnya

SKIP SKIP

Akaito, Mikuo, dan Luka sudah memakai gaun, namun yang menurut Author…emm…NORAK ya, kayak baju lebarannya Sarimi (disamarkan karena sesuatu) itu loh…norak kan? Yang ada mutiaranya buanyak itu…hiihh…

Sedangkan Kaito…dia hanya menyapu bagian ruang tamu rumah itu dengan perasaan sedih…dan Kaito mendengar suara kereta kuda.

"nyonya Luka…Akaito-nii san….Mikuo-nii san…kereta kudanya sudah datang…". Kata Kaito yang sepertinya sedih, tapi emang beneran sedih ya?

"baiklah…sekarang…bersihkan kebun belakang itu bodoh! Jangan menyapu disini terus!". Perintah Luka

"ba-baik…". Kaito sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi

BLAM!

Pintu sudah ditutup, Kaito pun langsung berlari menuju kebun belakang sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Meringkuk kan kepalanya…sungguh malang nasibmu bro.

"hiks…dunia ini…tidak adil…tidak…ada lagi…hiks….harapan buatku…". ucap Kaito disela-sela tangisannya

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya orange yang berkilau dan berkumpul menjadi sebuah bayangan anak ABG cuman memiliki sayap peri dan berpita putih menempel di kepalanya.

"tidak ada yang tidak adil di dunia ini Onii-san…". Ucap bayangan itu kemudian memperjelas diri yang ternyata dia adalah peri yang masih remaja

"kau siapa?". Ucap Kaito sambil mendongakkan wajahnya

"KALO PUNYA SAYAP BEGINI YA PERI! MASAK SETAN! DASAR SOK AKRAB!". Ucap peri itu gak woles mengikuti gadis yang di iklan O*p situ.

"ma-maaf ibu peri…". Ucap Kaito pelan

"APA!? AKU MASIH CANTIK DAN MUDA INI DIBILANG IBU-IBU!? HUWEEEE ONII-SAN JAHAT! HUWEEEE!". Ucap peri remaja itu lalu menangis

"la-lalu a-aku ha-harus memanggilmu siapa?". Tanya Kaito sambil sweatdropp

"aku? Namaku Rin Kagamine! Yang bertugas membantu orang yang baik hati dan manis sepertimu! Sebenarnya yang mau bantu kamu itu saudara kembarku….tapi setelah tau kamu suka sama laki-laki aku ngotot mau bantu kamu hehehe…". jelas peri yang bernama Rin itu

"jadi kau akan membantuku agar bisa bertemu dengan Gakupo?". Tanya Kaito senang

"tentu saja! Aku kan peri fujoshi!". Ucap Rin bangga

Setelah Rin mengatakan itu Kaito pun langsung jawdropp, kemudian Rin pun memasang wajah serius.

"sekarang waktunya serius, tak ada waktu lagi! Aku harus memantra labu itu agar menjadi sebuah kereta kuda!". Ucap Rin sambil menodongkan tongkat yang udah muncul sejak tadi kearah labu yang besar dipojok kebun

"seharusnya yang dimantra dulu itu…gaun". Ucap Kaito sambil sweatdropp

"_orenji suteki! Kibou no Heart!_". Setelah membaca mantra itu labu itu menjadi sebuah kereta kuda yang cantik….Cuma belum ada kudanya….

"mantra yang aneh…". gumam Kaito

"hum…hewan-hewan itu bisa membantu….". ucap Rin sambil menodongkan tongkatnya ke para tikus, anjing, dan kuda

"eh?". Kaito hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti

"_orenji suteki! Kibou no Clover!_". Seketika para tikus itu menjadi kuda, anjing itu menjadi kusir, dan kuda itu menjadi yang membuka pintu kereta kudanya #gataunamanyaapa

Rin pun hanya tersenyum puas, sedangkan Kaito hanya sweatdropped. Sepertinya si peri ini agak pikun sebelum waktunya ya…

"apa yang kau tunggu Onii-san….cepat berangkat!". Ucap Rin

"iya tapi…". ucapan Kaito terpotong

"sudah tak perlu berterima kasih Onii-san…". ucap Rin kepedean

"aku sangat berterima kasih Rin-san tapi…gaunnya…". ucap Kaito terbata-bata

"benar-benar…gaunnya sangat bag-ASTAGFIR! KENAPA GAK BILANG!? ALAMAK!". Ucap Rin histeris

"aku mau bilang tapi Rin-san terus memotongnya…". Ucap Kaito pelan

"hum….biar kulihat…..oke! gaun ini akan menjadi sangat luar biasa cetar membahana badai!". Ucap Rin alay

"eh?". Ucap Kaito

"oke kita mulai, _orenji suteki! Kibou no Diamond_". Rin terlalu bersemangat ya…

Seketika, baju Kaito yang kumuh dan lusuh itu berubah menjadi gaun berwarna biru dengan renda tingkat tiga serta di rambutnya terdapat bandana berenda lengkap dengan mawar biru nya. Dan rambut biru pendeknya menjadi panjang dan keriting di bagian bawahnya.

"ini adalah salah satu koleksi sepatu kaca terbaikku, pakailah!". Ucap Rin sambil membawa sepatu kaca berwarna biru muda, lalu menghilang dan sudah terpasang di kaki Kaito.

"wah…indah…semua ini seperti mimpi…". ucap Kaito bahagia

"tapi ingat Onii-san…semua ini hanya akan bertahan sampai jam 12.00 tepat tengah malam nanti, jadi aku sarankan agar Onii-san pulang sebelum jam 12.00 malam, mengerti Onii-san?". Jelas Rin

"aku mengerti…ini…semua sudah lebih dari cukup, arigatou Rin-san". Ucap Kaito

"sudah-sudah!cepat pergi!tak ada waktu lagi, pangeran pasti sudah menunggumu…". Ucap Rin

Kaito pun masuk kedalam kereta kuda dan kemudian berangkat menuju istana kerajaan. Rin pun berteriak

"JANGAN LUPA PULANGHLAH SEBELUM JAM 12.00 MALAM ONII-SAN!". Dan sepertinya Kaito mendengar

Kaito dengan perasaan berdebar sedang duduk tenang di kereta kuda dan mendengar suara teriakan melengking dari Rin. Dan dia hanya bergumam 'arigatou' saja.

* * *

Di dalam istana

Didalam istana terdapat seorang pria berambut ungu panjang sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang special. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Gakupo yang sedang menunggu Kaito a.k.a Cinderella-nya itu.

'apa dia akan datang?'. Batin Gakupo

Tak lama ada bayangan seorang yang ditunggunya yang tak lain ialah Kaito, Gakupo pun langsung mendatangi bayangan itu, dan sepertinya Mikuo menyalah artikannya.

"lihat Akaito, dia pasti datang kemari untuk mengajak-ku berdansa….". ucap Mikuo pede

"jangan geer kamu, dia datang kemari itu untuk mengajakku!". Ucap Akaito pede

"aku!". Ucap Mikuo

"aku!". Ucap Akaito

"SUDAH JANGAN BERTENGKAR!". Ucap Luka marah

"ba-baik". Ucap Mikuo dan Akaito bersamaan

Sudah tinggalkan saja mereka, kita beralih ke Gakupo yang ternyata sudah mendatangi Kaito….

"akhirnya kau datang…kau cantik sekali malam ini". ucap Gakupo sambil membelai rambutnya yang panjang itu

"te-terima kasih Gakupo…". jawab Kaito sambil blushing

Disamping kemesraan mereka, terlihat surai magenta dan surai putih itu sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan senang, begitu pula Kaito

"akhirnya, dia datang, dia manis sekali…". ucap Gakuko bahagia

"anda benar yang mulia, dia manis sekali, tapi…aku sepertinya pernah melihat dia sebelumnya yang mulia". Ucap Haku bingung

"benarkah? Dimana?". Tanya Gakuko

"entalah yang mulia…saya lupa". Jawab Haku

"hem…ya sudah…". kata Gakuko sweatdropp

Gakupo pun mengulurkan tangannya yang berarti ingin mengajak Kaito berdansa. Gakuko pun mengarahkan sorot lampu ke mereka berdua. Dan Kaito? Tentu saja dia mau…untuk apa dia kesini jika tidak untuk berdansa dengan Gakupo? Sampai membuat iba seorang peri muda (yang sayangnya Fujoshi) untuk membantu Kaito?

Musik dari para paduan suara yang diundang oleh sang ratu pun mengiringi setiap langkah dansa dua sejoli ini. Mereka berdansa seakan di dalam aula itu hanya terdapat mereka saja, tentu….karena para tamu itu tak membawa pasangan, ada sebagian yang tersenyum bahagia, dan ada juga yang cemburu, kesal, marah, dan dengki kepada Kaito. Termasuk….Akaito dan Mikuo.

"uuhh….siapa sih cewek biru itu? Bikin kesel aja, kan yang seharusnya menempati posisi itu aku…". ketus Mikuo

"hei….posisi itu untukku seorang, bukan untukmu atau gadis biru itu!". Ucap Akaito

"kalian jangan coba-coba membuat keributan lagi…". ucap Luka pelan namun menakutkan

"hei…tunggu…sepertinya aku mengenal wajah itu….". ucap Mikuo sambil memperhatikan wajah Kaito

"iya….kayak gak asing gitu…". ucap Mikuo

Tak terasa, waktu telah berlalu, malam pun semakin larut. Dua sejoli ini berada di lantai atas sambil memandang bulan purnama yang indah dan secangkir sirup mawar ada di tangan mereka.

"pemandangan malam yang indah…aku benar kan?". Ucap Gakupo sambil menyeruput sirup mawar tersebut

"ya…". ucap Kaito sambil terpana akan pemandangan yang dia lihat

"aku ingin tahu nama-"

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Omongan Gakupo terpotong setelah terdengar sebuah bunyi lonceng yang bergema. Yang membuat Kaito sedikit takut

"s-suara apa itu?". Ucap Kaito sambil gemetar

"oh…itu, itu lonceng yang menandakan sudah pukul 12.00 tepat tengah malam…". Ucap Gakupo

JDERR!

Kaito membatu seketika, ia lupa apa yang dikatakan oleh peri muda yang bernama Rin itu. Kaito pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Gakupo.

"m-maaf aku harus pergi!". Ucap Kaito sambil berlari meneteng dress yang agak berat itu

"t-tunggu! Aku belum tahu namamu!". Ucap Gakupo

Kaito terus berlari dan berlari….kata-kata Rin sang peri muda itu terus terngiang di kepala-nya.

_"tapi ingat Onii-san…semua ini hanya akan bertahan sampai jam 12.00 tepat tengah malam nanti, jadi aku sarankan agar Onii-san pulang sebelum jam 12.00 malam, mengerti Onii-san?" _

Gakupo hanya berlari mengejar Kaito, Kaito terus berlari hingga sampai tangga menuju pintu masuk dan….

"akh…". rintih Kaito

Sebelah sepatu kaca Kaito terlepas, namun sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengambilnya, ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah sebelum semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Kaito dengan cepatnya naik ke kereta kuda dan kembali kerumah, dan untung saja dia sudah kembali ke rumah sebelum kereta kuda dan dress nya kembali seperti semula.

Di kamar loteng atas yang tak lain adalah kamar Kaito sendiri, Kaito masih memandangi sepatu kaca yang hanya sebelah itu, dengan penuh kekaguman.

'aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya…arigatou…Rin-chan…'. Batin Kaito

Di pohon dekat kamar Kaito, terdapat seorang anak ABG berpita putih memandang Kaito dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan tersenyum. Yap, dia adalah Rin, peri muda yang Fujoshi .

"douita…nii-san…". gumamnya

Rin pun menggoyang-goyangkan tongkat-nya, kemudian muncul percikan percikan cahaya yang membuat dirinya menghilang.

* * *

Esok harinya

Di rumah kediaman Cinderella sedang heboh, Akaito dan Mikuo sedang didandani secantik-cantiknya, emang kenapa? Kan pesta dansanya udah selesai bukan? Kok masih dandan lagi?

Oh…mereka melihat pengumuman yang ada di alun-alun kota, yang membuat mereka merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk menikahi pangeran.

Kaito? Oh…dia sedang menyapu ruang depan sambil tersenyum sendiri, dia mengingat betul apa yang terjadi semalam….dia mengingat betul malam-malam yang serasa seperti mimpi itu, bisa berdansa dengan pangeran, berduaan dengan pangeran…ohhh…so pasti orang yang berada di posisi Kaito (terutama Akaito sama Mikuo) itu udah pingsan di tempat.

DOK DOK DOK

"ada tamu…". gumam Kaito

Kaito pun membukakan pintunya, dan dia melihat sang Maid pribadi sang Ratu di kerajaan Asmodine, Haku Clarissa.

"oh….yang mulia….ada perlu apa anda kesini?". Tanya Kaito sopan

"saya kemari bukanlah membawa perintah ratu…namun saya kesini sedang menjalankan perintah pangeran…". jawab Haku

"perintah pangeran?". Tanya Kaito

Tiba-tiba Kaito pun diserondol oleh Luka.

"o-oh…silahkan masuk…biarkan saja pembantu ini…". Ucap Luka dengan mengeluarkan senyum (iblis)

"saya tak bisa berlama-lama disini….jadi saya harap anda dan kedua putra anda bisa cepat…". ucap Haku

"memangnya pangeran memerintahkan apa?". Tanya Kaito

"IHH…KUDET BANGET SIH ELO! MAKANYA! PERGI KE ALUN-ALUN KOTA!". Ketus Mikuo

"ehem…ehem….biar saya saja yang menjelaskan…begini…pangeran memerintahkan siapa saja yang cocok dengan sepatu kaca ini, maka pangeran akan bersedia menikahinya, laki-laki maupun perempuan….". ucap Haku sambil menunjukkan sepatu kaca yang tak asing lagi baginya, sepatu kaca YANG DIPAKAINYA TADI MALAM

"o-oh…". Kaito canggung

Akaito dan Mikuo bertukar pandang, memang itu sepatu bukan milik mereka…namun, jika cocok di kaki mereka akan menjadi istri uke-nya kan?

"aku yang mencobanya….". ucap Mikuo

"eeh….AKU!". pekik Akaito

"AKU!". Pekik Mikuo

"TERSERAH SIAPA SAJA POKOKNYA CEPAT!". Ucap Luka

Akhirnya Mikuo yang mencoba duluan, dan ternyata sepatunya terlalu kecil…

"ihh…ini sepatu! Kenapa gak pas sih!?". Ketus Mikuo

"ehehe…pasti cocok denganku…". ucap Akaito

Akaito pun mencoba sepatu itu…BWAHAHAHAHA! ternyata sepatunya kebesaran! Rasain lo berdua!

"ihh! Kok gak cocok sih!?". Pekik Akaito

Haku hanya menghela nafas…dia sudah lelah, dia sudah berkeliling diseluruh kota, sampai kepelosok gang-gang. Dari pagi buta sampai siang yang panas ini.

"tak ada yang cocok…". gumam Haku

Haku pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kaito, dia pun melihat kakinya. Dan sepertinya pas dengan sepatu tersebut.

"anda…tak mencoba sepatu ini?". Tanya Haku

"eh? Memangnya boleh…?". tanya Kaito

"semua laki-laki dan perempuan boleh mencobanya…". jawab Haku

Kaito pun dengan ragu mendekati sepatu tersebut, Luka, Akaito, dan Mikuo pun mengolok-olok Kaito

"HUUU! PASTI GAK COCOK!". Cibir Mikuo

"iya iya!". lanjut Akaito

Kaito pun perlahan memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu itu…dan…SEPATU ITU PAS DIKAKINYA! Semuanya melongo, Haku pun tersenyum bahagia. Luka yang tak menerima kenyataan itu mencoba memutar balikkan fakta.

"tunggu dulu…". ucap Luka

"ada apa? Dia cocok dengan sepatu itu". ucap Haku

"ini tidak mungkin…dia sama sekali tak pergi ke pesta dansa kemarin malam…". ucap Luka

"iya iya! Tadi malam dia emang gak pergi ke pesta dansa!". Kata Mikuo ngotot

Kaito pun hanya tertunduk, dia sudah akan mencapai puncak kebahagiaannya….kenapa masih saja ada yang mengganggu?…Kaito pun berusaha menegakkan kebenaran…

"aku punya bukti jika aku yang memiliki sepatu ini…". ucap Kaito

"benarkah?". Ucap Haku

Kaito pun mengeluarkan sepasang lagi sepatu kaca-nya, dan memakaikannya. Dan munculah Rin…sang peri fujoshi, namun…beserta adik kembarnya, Len, sang peri fudanshi.

"ayo Len kita buat gaun ini permanen…". ucap Rin

"oke!". Ucap Len mantap

"_Twins attack! Kiseki no ai!"_. Ucap kedua peri tersebut sambil mendekatkan tongkat mereka

Peri kembar ini adalah peri yang kekuatannya terbagi, makanya itu, jika hanya Rin atau Len yang mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir, sihir tersebut akan bertahan sampai jam 12.00 tepat tengah malam, namun jika mereka berdua, maka sihir itu akan permanen atau berlaku selamanya.

Dan kini, Kaito kembali ke penampilannya seperti tadi malam, gaun berwarna biru dengan renda tingkat tiga serta di rambutnya terdapat bandana berenda lengkap dengan mawar biru nya. Dan rambut biru pendeknya menjadi panjang dan keriting di bagian bawahnya.

Luka tak bisa mengelak lagi, Kaito memang yang tadi malam berdansa dengan pangeran. Dan kedua peri ini hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau yang bersama Pangeran tadi malam….Silahkan ikut saya ke istana…". ucap Haku

"baik…". ucap Kaito

Kaito pun masuk ke dalam kereta kuda, dan berangkat menuju ke istana.

"ma! Ayo cegah mereka!". Rengek Mikuo dan Akaito

"tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi…kita sudah kalah telak…". ucap Luka

Peri kembar tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis kepada ketiga orang itu, Dan tertawa

"HAHAHA! Kejahatan dan kebaikan…pasti kebaikan yang menang!". Ucap Rin sambil tertawa

"benar…SEBENTAR LAGI, KALIAN AKAN JATUH MISKIN DAN SENGSARA SEPERTI CINDERELLA DULU!". Kutuk Len

Kalian tahu? Rin dan Len adalah peri dari ras bangsawan_, _jadi setiap apa yang mereka ucapkan….akan menjadi kenyataan. Tak lama lagi, apa yang diucapkan Len akan menjadi kenyataan.

Tentu saja, Luka sudah mengutang kepada seorang rentenir dan jaminannya adalah sertifikat rumah. Dan jika tak dibayar hari ini maka rumahnya akan disita, karena utang Luka pada rentenir itu sudah lebih dari harga beli rumah yang mereka tempati.

Makanya, Luka ngotot agar salah satu dari anak mereka menjadi istri (uke) pangeran agar Luka ikut tinggal bersama pangeran, jadi….Kaito yang akan menjamin utang Luka, Itulah rencana Luka sebenarnya.

Luka berkeringat dingin, dia ingat akan utangnya. Dan pada jam 12.00 siang nanti, rentenir itu akan menagih utangnya.

Mari Kita lihat jam sekarang, ow….jam 11.59, 1 menit lagi rentenir itu akan datang….

Luka hanya menatap Len dingin

"kalian pasti akan aku bunuh…". geram Luka

"hei hei….kami ini peri, jika kau bunuh maka aku akan menjadi manusia…yang tak bisa mati". Ucap Rin

"satu menit kemudian…nikmatilah kesengsaraan hidup kalian~~jaa~~~salam iblis…". ucap Len dengan seriangaian mematikan

Rin dan Len pun menghilang dan meninggalkan kilauan cahaya orange dan kuning. Dan kini datanglah sang rentenir. Surai perak dan iris tosca dan shappire-nya terlihat mematikan dan tatapan dinginnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan bergidik ketakutan…maklumlah mak lampir#plak. Dan dia membawa beberapa bodyguard-nya.

Dia menatap luka dingin, Akaito dan Mikuo bertanya pada Luka.

"ma…dia rentenir yang serem itu kan? Mama ngutang sama dia ya?". Tanya Mikuo

"ya…dan apa yang dikatakan peri itu akan menjadi kenyataan…kita akan miskin…". ucap Luka

Mikuo pun ketakutan, Akaito pun berkeringat dingin.

"jadi? Kalian ingin membayar utangku dengan rumah ini?". Ucap Rentenir itu

"jangan membuat anakku takut…Utatane Piko…". ucap Luka dingin sambil menatap rentenir itu tajam

"salah sendiri…kalo gak kuat bayar utang gak usah utang! Udah lo sana pergi! Daripada gue seret nih!". Bentak rentenir itu

Tanpa menjawab Luka pun menyeret Akaito dan Mikuo keluar dari rumah itu, membawa barang-barangnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah di bereskan.

Mereka kini memulai hidup sengsara mereka dengan menjadi pembantu di sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang kejam.

* * *

In Kaito place

Lain dengan ketiga saudara tirinya, Kaito malah bersuka cita…karena dia akan menjadi mempelai sang pangeran, hanya tinggal menyebutkan sumpah, karena…pernikahan sesama jenis di di kerajaan ini disahkan…apalagi sesama laki-laki.

Kaito berdebar, dia sudah memakai gaun pengantin yang indah karena gaun itu milik Gakuko dan pernah dipakai untuk acara pernikahannya dengan ayah Gakupo, Gumiya Megpoid.

"santai saja…semua pasti berjalan lancar…". ucap Gakuko sambil menyisir surai biru panjang itu

"umm…ta-tapi…aku gugup….obaa-sama…". ucap Kaito gagap

"tak usah begitu, panggil saja Gakuko-okaa sama…". ucap Gakuko

"umm…ba-baiklah…Gakuko-okaa sama".

Pernikahan akan segera berlangsung, disana ada semua tamu dari berbagai pelosok kerajaan, Rinto Kagami sang pangeran beserta maid pribadinya yaitu Lenka yang berasal dari kerajaan Lucifenia, Margaritta Blankenheim atau Gakuko sering memanggilnya Miku, berasal dari kerajaan Elphegort, serta Colleta Marlon atau Kaiko, sobat Karibnya Gakuko, berasal dari kerajaan Marlon.

Dan tak asing lagi Rin dan Len Kagamine, peri bangsawan yang berasal dari kerajaan Daimond. Ikut serta dalam menyaksikan peristiwa bahagia tersebut.

"dan sekarang, kita mulai pernikahan ini, tuan Gakupo Gast Venomania, apakah anda bersedia menerima Cinderella menjadi istri (uke) anda walau dalam keadaan sakit, tua, dan kondisi apapun sampai maut memisahkan kalian?". Ucap sang pendeta, Meito

"ya, saya bersedia". Ucap Gakupo

"nona Cinderella, apakah anda bersedia menerima Gakupo Gast Venomania menjadi suami anda walau dalam keadaan sakit, tua, dan kondisi apapun sampai maut memisahkan kalian?". Ucap sang pendeta itu lagi

"y-ya…saya bersedia". Balas Kaito gugup

"dengan ini…kalian sah menjadi pasangan hidup…silahkan kalian berciuman sebagai bukti cinta kalian". Ucap pendeta itu

Gakupo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kaito…kemudian…

CHU~

Gakupo pun mencium Kaito dengan lembut. Kemudian melepaskannya.

"saatnya lempar bunga…Cinderella…". ucap Gakupo

"umn…". ucap Kaito sambil mengangguk dan muka memerah

Kaito pun mengancang-ancang ingin melemparkan bunga itu…dan…Kaito pun melemparkannya.

PLUK!

"yatta! Lihat Len! Aku dapat bunganya!".

Kaito pun melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya…yang membantunya itu….Rin Kagamine(si yaoi lovers)itu.

"Ri-Rin?". Ucap Kaito

"Onii-san! Aku doakan agar hubungan kalian akan terus berjalan dengan lancar dan adegan 'itu'nya bakalan semakin hot deh!". Ucap Rin sambil melambai-lambaikan bunga yang dilemparnya tadi

Raut wajah Gakupo pun menjadi mesum dan menggendong Kaito ala bridal style, lalu membawa Kaito menuju kamarnya. Rin, Gakuko, Kaiko, dan Author (Readers: what the hell!? Ngapain si Author ikutan!?) pun mengikuti Gakupo menuju kamar Gakupo.

"bun! Aku gak diajak!". Ucap Rin

"ayo kita lihat bareng!". Ucap Mikasa, si Author

"yaaa!". Teriak Gakuko dan Kaiko

Mereka berempat pun memasuki kamar Gakupo yang…eww….Gakupo sudah memulainya ternyata.

"kaa-sama mengganggu…..". ucap Gakupo

"kami ingin melihatnya juga….anggap saja kami tak ada….". ucap Gakuko

"Rin…Author, kalian tidak bisa bertambah besar ya? Padahal pikiran kalian sudah sampai afrika….". ucap Kaiko

"nyehehe…". Rin dan Mikasa hanya cengengesan gaje

Dan mereka mulai fokus dan melihat pemandangan 'indah' bagi mereka.

"ngghh…Gakupo…j-jangan…"

"tapi kau menikmatinya kan?"

"ta-tapi…ukh…aaahhhh…sa-sakit…jangan langsung dimasukkan…"

CRROOOTTT!

"k-kau kehabisan tisu Kaiko?". Ucap Rin

"kita semua kehabisan tisu…dan kita juga sudah mengisi 5 ember kosong dengan darah…aku…mulai tepar…". Ucap Author

"a-aku…juga…".

BUUKKK!

Keempat gadis ini sudah tepar dan menabrak 5 ember yang menyebabkan banyak darah di sekitar sofa kamar Gakupo.

* * *

Esok harinya

Di ranjang, Kaito dan Gakupo tidur berpelukan. Dan sedangkan disofa…mengenaskan…keempat gadis ini sudah tepar dan pingsan akibat overdosis nosebleed yang mereka alami tadi malam.

"nyonya…tuan…sarapan sudah si-ASTRAJIM! NONYA GAKUKO! NYONYA KAIKO! NYONYA RIN! DAN AUTHOR GEBLEK !". pekik Haku, Mikasa gak disebutin nona malah disebutin geblek…

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI!

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga!

dan oke, to the point aja

Mikasa gak maksa kalian Review, ASAL JANGAN FLAME!

oke sampai jumpa!


End file.
